<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>safety in me. by alfisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622396">safety in me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/pseuds/alfisha'>alfisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry Oneshots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mainly comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Muggle Technology, Running Away, Safe Haven, Safe Sane and Consensual, do not mistake this for a smut fic, not graphic!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/pseuds/alfisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom receives an alarming message from Harry one evening.<br/>Harry learns to seek safety in Tom.<br/>Fluff ensues.</p><p>inspired by true events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry Oneshots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>safety in me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>zeynah, in the unlikely event that you are reading, this is to you: my home is always your home. you are so welcome in my house. i am here if you need me, forever. okay? okay.<br/>obviously this situation has been adapted to make it tomarry; i do not wish to do these things with you and potentially make you uncomfy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The vibration of Tom's phone interrupted the calm silence of his bedroom, and Tom huffed. He ignored it in favour of writing some more, intent to respond after he'd gotten this latest chapter posted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it buzzed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fine, then. Tom picked up the phone, scanning his notifications through narrowed eyes - they soon widened, at first in surprise, and then worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The messages were from Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>harry: tom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>harry: i cant do this anymore</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom unlocked his phone without even stopping to think. He opened the messaging app frantically, typing out a rushed reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tom: Harry? What's wrong? Are you alright?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom waited a full two minutes, anxiously tapping his foot and obsessively refreshing his screen. Where was he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very nervous at this point, Tom started typing again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tom: Do not say such vague things if only to disappear afterwards. I am concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, the message was opened, and Tom breathed a small sigh of relief as he saw the 'typing' bubble appear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>harry: im sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>harry: i cant stay here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tom: What do you mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, before Harry responded again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>harry: the dursleys, i cant fucking stay with them anymore, im so fuckign scared and i cry every day but they just call me weak and tell me to die</span>
</p><p>
  <span>harry: i cant deal with it anymore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>harry: apparently i'd be doing them a favour</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom sat up straighter, his laptop forgotten beside him. His full attention was on his screen; nothing else mattered. He had to keep Harry safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tom: Don't listen to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Harry would know what he was referring to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>harry: i wont</span>
</p><p>
  <span>harry: i dont want to die. i just want to get away, to feel happy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>harry: everyone fucking hates me, my own family dont want me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tom: You are not worthy of them. You are better than them, Harry. Do not let their poison deceive you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom hesitated before continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tom: You are so loved, Harry. I love you, your friends love you, hell, even my parents adore you. You are so, </span>
  <b>so</b>
  <span> appreciated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom tapped the side of his phonecase anxiously as he awaited a reply. What he said was true, and he did not regret it, so why did he feel so... </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enough. Focus on Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he scalded himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>harry: thank u so much</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tom: Do you feel unsafe there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moments' hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>harry: a little</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tom: Do you have anywhere else to go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>harry is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>harry: no. i have nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom's breath halted, and he closed his eyes for a second. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>have </span>
  <em>
    <span>to help him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself. He could not let Harry stay in that hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mother!" he called, and after a few moments, his door opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, dear?" Merope Gaunt asked, one thin eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If Harry were feeling unsafe in his home, how would you feel about letting him stay here for however long he needed?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merope's lips turned downwards at the edges, betraying her worry. "Of course, Harry can stay here anytime he desires. Is he alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom hummed, already turning back to his phone. "Not particularly, no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her credit, Merope didn't enquire further, instead nodding curtly before pulling the door shut behind her as she left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tom: Would you like to stay at my house?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The message sent, and he could tell Harry was staring at it in shock. He bit his lip, trying to fight the urge to drive over there right at that second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>harry: i'd like to but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>harry: i couldnt possibly, idk how long i'd be staying and i dont wanna be a bother,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom frowned once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tom: It is no bother at all. In fact, my mother herself just agreed that you are always welcome here. You can stay for as long as you like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>harry: im crying omg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>harry: please, yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Tom didn't hesitate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tom: I am on my way.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived back at Tom's house at exactly 10:32pm. Tom helped a still-shaking Harry carry his trunk into a spare room, and left him to unpack, where they'd said their goodnights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom hadn't seen him since then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was now 1:54am, and Tom was wide awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind would not let him rest. Each time he closed his eyes, the image of a puffy-faced, sobbing Harry waiting on the step of a closed front door would plaster itself on his eyelids, and he'd be jolted awake once again. Harry was always so cheerful. Tom would never have expected him to snap like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm glad he did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tom realised. If Harry had stayed stubborn, had refused to receive outside help... Tom shuddered to think of what might have happened in the long run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Tom shut his eyes once more, a creak from outside his room caused him to snap them open yet again. To his surprise, the creak didn't pass. It stayed outside his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom counted how long they stood there on his clock. One minute, two minutes, five minutes...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the door cracked open. A tired, nervous-looking Harry peeked around the side, trying in vain to see if Tom were awake; the darkness obscured the finer details of his face from so far away, meaning Harry would have to come closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did so, after some hesitation. Tom watched through lidded eyes as Harry's silhouette crept silently towards him, until Harry was right beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand reached out to touch his shoulder. "...Tom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was hushed, unsure. Tom tilted his head in acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry. You should be asleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second, Harry's anxiousness was replaced by amused annoyance. "So should you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom chuckled, the sound hoarser than usual from the lateness of the night. "Touché."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought he saw Harry stiffen at his quietened voice. "Um, anyway..." The nervousness had returned. "I... I can't sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom raised an eyebrow. "Would you like some tea? A herbal remedy? Some lavender, perhaps?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in the limited light, Tom could make out Harry's uncomfortable expression perfectly. Tom knew exactly what he wanted; but he wanted to hear Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, no. No, that's not necessary. I just-" Harry swallowed, and Tom's eyes followed his Adam's apple as it bobbed in his throat. "Can- Can I sleep with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smirk threatened to show itself on his lips, but he somehow managed to force it down. "Sorry? I didn't catch that," he asked instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'didn't catch that my ass' before repeating himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can...Can I please sleep with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Tom couldn't stifle his grin. "Harry, at least take me on a date first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest. "Stop being an ass and just give me an answer." he said, and Tom's grin widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you ask sooner? Come on in." Abd with that, he shuffled backwards, holding the covers open invitingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry bit his lip before he climbed in, and Tom took extra care in tucking him in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a child, I can do it myself." Harry huffed, and Tom's lips quirked in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, that pout looks so mature on you. And whose bed are you in, again?" he teased, and relished the barely visible redness of Harry's cheeks in the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha, ha. Bastard." Harry muttered, and Tom laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed silent, for a while. Neither of them made any attempt at conversation, nor sleep. They were both content with the peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, though, Tom grew bored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was it bad?" he asked, voice barely more than a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's eyes, which had been staring so intently into his own, lowered to look at his hands between them. "Yep..." he murmured back, and that was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom moved his own hand, watching Harry's face carefully as he did. His eyes stayed on Harry's expression as he laced their fingers together, and Harry's own eyes darted back to his in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm here for you. Always have been, always will be." he said simply, and Harry's hand returned his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." he choked out, and Tom nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stroked circles on Harry's skin, and they gazed at each other until sleep dragged them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom drifted off with only one thought in mind:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd never stop being Harry's safety. And that was just fine with him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was very hesitant about posting this fic. it was sort of a vent for me. when a friend messages you in dire need of help, and believes that asking for that help is burdening you, it is a horrible feeling. i want all my friends to be comfortable with asking me for things, especially when circumstances are dire. i hope you enjoyed nevertheless.</p><p>this was unedited. ignore any mistakes, i'll fix them later.</p><p>read my other works, and maybe follow my tumblr: https://alfiisha.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>